


Male!ReaderXBelarus

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Mild Belarus-Style Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Belarusian<br/>Зласлівы дэман! Адыдзіце ад старэйшага брата Расію!=Spiteful demon! Get away from big brother Russia!<br/>Рывок=Jerk<br/>Lithuanian<br/>Bauda ir Dandy!=Fine and dandy!<br/>MN=Male Name<br/>EC=Eye Color</p></blockquote>





	Male!ReaderXBelarus

"Зласлівы дэман! Адыдзіце ад старэйшага брата Расію!" A thick, feminine Belarusian accent screeched, a knife was promptly thrown at my face. I yelp and duck behind a thick snow bank, I turn to see Lithuania's slender, ever shaking form beside me, his wide copper brown eyes staring at a barrage of knives sailing over our heads and landing in a nearby tree. I sigh. This was a normal occurrence. If I even so much as nodded my head at Russia in greeting, Belarus would attack me. *I wish she would realize that I want her, not her brother!* I think as I hear Lithuania scoot closer to me, his gloved hand placed on my shoulder. "Are you ok, *MN*?" His soft voice asks as another knife is thrown at us, I wince and stare at him. *Lithuania is sensitive and a pretty good dude. He likes Belarus, there is no way I could tell him that I like her too!*

 

I turn back and stare at my winter boots. "Nothing, Bauda ir Dandy!" I lie as I notice that it has become silent, I turn around and peek over the snow, Belarus is nowhere to be seen. I look around a bit more and make double sure the coast is clear before motioning to Lithuania to come out. I pull myself up over the snow bank, grabbing Lithuania's hand and helping him up as well. Before shivering and pulling my scarf up over my cheeks, which were red and numb from the cold. I tread back to the house where Ukraine is crying softly as Belarus clings to Russia. I growl softly as I pass Russia, ignoring him and Belarus. "*MN*?" I hear Ukraine's voice whisper as I pass by them and disappear into my room slamming the door closed behind me.

 

Time skip brought to you by Belarusian Sparkle Party~

 

I'm sitting in my bed sulking, hugging my knees to my chest on my bed before I hear a soft knocking on my door. "*MN*? It's time for dinner… I made soup and bread!" I hear Ukraine's soft voice say through the door. I pull myself from my bed and make my way over to the door, opening it I stare at Ukraine for a moment, before pouting. "Cheese bread?" I ask as I down at her, as I was slightly taller than her. She smiles and giggles, despite the tears stains on her cheeks. "Yes! Of course! Your favorite!" She smiles. I smile slightly and nod my head before walking down the hall with her to the dining room. Russia is shivering as Belarus sits next to him; Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia are also at the table, slowly eating their soup and bread. I sit down as Ukraine takes a chair beside me. 

 

I stare down at my food; I look up at Belarus to gauge the waters. "Is this safe to eat, or did Nat-Chan poison it?" I ask as Belarus snarls her pretty nose up, her purplish-blue eyes sparkling for a moment before she turns her attention to Russia again. "I wouldn't go that far, рывок…" She says, her voice becoming uncharacteristically soft. I quirk an eyebrow, finding her sudden change in tone odd, I shrug it off and slowly begin to eat. After dinner I make my way outside for a walk, hoping the cold, snowy wind would numb the slow throb beginning in my temples. I stop walking and stare up at the sky; I hear snow crunching behind me. I don't turn around, already knowing who it was. "Hello, Belarus." I say nonchalantly as I continue to stare at the twinkling stars in the dark, black-purple sky. "Come to throw a knife at my head again?" I ask as I look at her out of the corner of my *EC* eyes.

 

She comes to stand beside me. Her gloved hands clenching and unclenching as she stares up at the sky as well. "It pains me to think that you would really believe that I would kill you…" She says, I turn around and face her. "..." I don't have any words; I can't speak as she walks a little ahead of me. "I enjoy chasing after you; you're like a stress relief toy for me." She says shaking her head to knock a wheat-blonde strand out of her pretty face. I kick at the snow under my feet. "Gee, thanks…" I say as I walk on ahead of her. I hear her growl as she quickly comes up beside me, a knife in her hand as she holds it up to my neck; it glints evilly in the moonlight. 

 

"Listen to what I have to say!" She yells, her facial expression softening. I stare into her beautiful eyes as she presses the blade of the knife further against my pulse; I have no fear though as she starts to speak again. "I'm not good with feelings…" She says, her free hand coming up to fiddle with the ribbon in her hair. "I'll say…" I mutter as she hisses softly. "Here lately… You've been on my mind, buzzing around like an annoying insect. An ailment that wishes to claim my life… Almost as annoying as that pathetic Lithuania!" I wince as she mentions Toris. Her voice falters as she looks up at the sky, relinquishing the blade against my throat before stepping back. "Will you walk with me?" She asks, a barely noticeable blush crossing her features. I blush slightly too, staring at her as if she had grown 2 extra heads. 

 

"I guess I could…" I say as I start walking ahead of her but she clears her throat. I turn to look at her, quirking a brow again before she gestures to my arm; I stare at her for a moment longer before getting the message. I walk up to her and offer her my arm, she entwines her arm around mine, holding onto me as we start walking. I hear her whispering happily as we walk together. "Marry me, Marry me, Marry me~"

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Belarusian  
> Зласлівы дэман! Адыдзіце ад старэйшага брата Расію!=Spiteful demon! Get away from big brother Russia!  
> Рывок=Jerk  
> Lithuanian  
> Bauda ir Dandy!=Fine and dandy!  
> MN=Male Name  
> EC=Eye Color


End file.
